


When I See You (my heart goes pit-pat)

by flaismin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is not, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Mark has a crush on Donghyuck, Mark is popular, Mark thinks that Donghyuck is really beautiful, Yerim Jisung and Seokjin are only mentioned, when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaismin/pseuds/flaismin
Summary: Mark thinks that Donghyuck is really beautiful and he has been crushing on Donghyuck since the first time he has seen him.orMark is awkwardly crushing on Donghyuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was in my notes for a while and I thought I would edit it and post it since my school is starting soon and I might not be able to post often... 
> 
> Me: Didn't do any homework for the holiday.
> 
> Me: has LOTS of homework
> 
> Me: Oh I had written some Markhyuck few months ago let me post it!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> whatever 
> 
> So English is not my first language. If you see any mistakes please tell me!

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath out.

This is it, Mark thought. I'm going to confess.

Mark swears he had never seen anything as beautiful as this before.

If you ask Lee Jeno, however, he thinks that Mark is acting really creepy about it, he visits the library very often, sometimes even after the three hour long exhausting basketball practise, just to see the beautiful scenery in the library. He watches the scenery from far away, he never makes a sound, not because it is a library, because he is afraid that he might ruin the beauty.

Mark's parents were really happy when they found out from Mark's friends that he visits the library very often which actually upsets Mark a little because he feels guilty that his parents think that he actually studies there.

Like every Thursday, he stands behind the shelves watching the scenery after his tiring basketball practise. He really ignores the fact that he has to have a warm shower, do his homework and write a long ass essay about an English book he hadn't even read yet. He just stares at the scenery in front of him.

He just stares at the beautiful boy. He is still as amazed as the time he first saw the boy. His reaction towards the guy was always the same. Like the first time. Mark feels a heavy knot in his stomach, suddenly it becomes hard to breath, his mouth feels dry so he swallows few times, the rather cold library turns into a hell in a second.

Mark is not a creep, despite what Jeno claims. Mark is just so startled, can't believe his eyes, he is curious that how a guy can be this beautiful. Mark always knew that he was interested in both girls and boys but he never felt anything close to this feeling. His heart would never stop when he saw someone but with this guy... His body would forget how to function.

Mark is not whipped for him, okay? The boy is just... The way he looks at his book (or sometimes at his laptop) he would squint his dark brown eyes, sometimes fix the hair that blocks his eye sight. His tan skin would look perfect even under the library's ugly lighting. His pink heart shaped lips would look so soft, he sometimes would bite his lips while studying which would drive Mark crazy. (No one should touch the lips.)

"Stop staring you are even scaring me." He jumped with shock as he heard someone whispering to his ear behind him which caused him to hit his head really hard to the shelf in front of him.

"Fuck!" He exlaimed in shock, gathering the attention from the librarian. (Which they get a loud shush in response.)

Then he replied Jeno's giggles with a strong hiss. "I told you not to do that, dumbass!"

Jeno put his laptop next to Mark, then he sat on the chair. As a close friend of Mark, sometimes he was regretting his childhood decisions, of course he was one of the few people who knew about Mark's obsession. It's not like Mark is hiding it from anyone. (Actually he was. Not because he would be embarrassed but he did not want many people to find out this beauty)

Jeno chuckled as he started to write his essay about the book that they were reading in English lesson.

"Look, I think you should talk with him, it's not like something bad would happen, right?" He murmurs, giving his all attention to the screen. (Mark can spend all his evening looking at him, but Jeno actually has some stuff to do.)

Mark agrees with him a little. He looks like an angel that can hurt no one. But still, he does not have the courage to do.

For the first time in months, Mark takes his stuff and leaves the library early. Earlier than usual. Earlier than him.

(He can't confess, as usual.)

 

 

\-------

  
"He looks at you." Na Jaemin says before shoving the pudding into his mouth. Lee Donghyuck bites his lips nervously, not able to eat his sandwich comfortably. "Donghyuck, I'm asking for the last time, have you done something bad?" Jaemin asks after swallowing his bite.

Donghyuck thinks seriously on the idea again, trying to think what he has done for the past two weeks that the older boy kept looking at him at several places. He first saw the other at a bus stop in front of the library. He was returning home but suddenly he felt burning gazes on his back, when he turned back he saw Mark Lee standing with a straight, scary face. At that moment his bus has arrived but even after sitting in the bus he had felt the other's gazes following him. After that moment he had seen Mark Lee quiet often, he was one of the most popular guys at school but still, and somehow he always felt eyes on him whenever they were in the same area.

"No. I didn't do anything that can irritate him, I guess." He answers slowly, having a bite from his tuna sandwich.

"Then why the hell Mark Lee, I mean the Mark Lee, Mark amazinglysmart talentedpopularandhotbutalsoscaryasfuck Lee would look at you? I mean, don't get me wrong but you are quiet of a... geek. Very not like popular guys' type."

"Thank you, Jaemin. You're such a good friend."

Donghyuck can't help but wonder too. Because he knows that Jaemin is right. He has only a few friends, he spends most of his time studying in the library or working at the ice cream shop. He knows that popular guys don't even know his existence. But then why, all of a sudden, Mark Lee aka a popular, hot human being would took interest in him? Okay, no, Donghyuck reminds to himself, it's not an interest, there is no way that Mark Lee would be interested in him.

He shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts, then he throws his sandwich into bin. He doesn't feel like eating now.

 

 

 

\-----

Donghyuck loves working at ice cream shop. It is not really a tiring job, to start with. And the owner of the shop, Kim Seokjin, lets him eat some ice cream most of the time, if Donghyuck promises that he won't eat a lot, and he lets him taste the new ones. Ice cream shop has a good reputation and also a good amount of customers but Donghyuck can always find a time study too. He even likes the Friday shifts. On Friday's shop would be more crowded than usual so unlike normal, the two part timers and Seokjin would work at the same time. His shift would end later than usual, him and Kim Yerim, the other part timer, would stay to clean the place and help Seokjin about few things. Sometimes, Seokjin would drive them to their houses too.

  
However, this Friday was definitely nothing like those Fridays.

First of all, he had woken up late that morning. He had to run to school without even showering and he was still twenty minutes late to the first lesson which was the class of a bad tempered chemistry teacher. Then he realised that had forgot his homework for the exact same lesson which made him earn a punishment. Then he was alone all day because Jaemin was apparently ill, so he had to sit with a girl that liked him, Kim Jisoo, and it was so awkward all the time. He had to stay after school for his punishment, at least Kim Yerim was a nice girl, she accepted to fill him in. After his punishment he had to run to work as it rained and of course, Donghyuck forgot his umbrella at home, he was soaked.

What makes that day worse is that the ice cream shop is more crowded than the usual Fridays, because the basketball team decided to have some ice cream after the practise.

What makes everything worse is that since Yerim has to clean up the place that three elementary kids messed up, he has to serve them all. It is not like Donghyuck is a shy person or the team behaves him badly. It is just Donghyuck does not want to interact with them, that's all.

"Oh, you go to our school right? I remember seeing you around." One of the last members of the team asks him smilingly. The guy is few centimetres taller than him and he looks friendly, with all the eye smiles and everything. However, Donghyuck remembers seeing him with Mark really often.

"Yes, I do. How can I help you?" He changes the topic quickly because somehow he doesn't want to talk with the guy. The guy looks confused but he doesn't say anything.

"I want lemon and strawberry, then." He says slowly. Donghyuck starts to prepare his ice cream carefully.

When he lifts his head up, he understands that he does remember it correctly, this guy definitely hangs out with Mark, since the said guy is standing right behind him. He looked a little bit annoyed and he was focused on Donghyuck, and Donghyuck felt all his gaze all of him, he felt like the boy was watching all of his moves which made him shiever a little.

"Here you go." He gave him a big smile before handing his ice cream to him. Mark looked at him, seemed pissed of, and looked at the flavours.

"What would you suggest?" He asked with a straight face as he lifted up his head, making their gazes meet. Donghyuck heard him this close for the first time and his voice was cold, it was almost like he was hating Donghyuck. His eyes were cold as well, and Donghyuck felt the cold in his cells.

"Uhm, oreo and vanilla is nice, I guess. I get that everytime." He answered him quickly but quietly. Mark nodded and ordered Donghyuck's suggestion. Donghyuck was relieved that he didn't have to speak to him a lot, Mark didn't look like a type as friendly as Jeno. After he gave him his ice cream, he went to help Seokjin in the basement. Since he was good at maths, he would help Seokjin with calculations and some paper work time to time. Today, he was really glad to help Seokjin since it meant he wouldn't see scary basketball team while they were enjoying their ice cream.

It was also a good way to avoid Mark. (who made holes on him with his eyes.)

  
\-----

He was there again. He was looking seriously (cutely) to his physics book, he looked like he didn't understand the subject and he hated it. According to Mark's observations, Donghyuck was good at all lessons, however he seemed to hate physics. He would groan silently, bite his lower lip. The days when he studied physics, he would be cuter. (which seemed almost impossible because how can he become any cuter?)

Today was one of the days that he was extremely cute. He wore a pink sweatshirt with black pants. His cheeks were a little red because he was a little angry to the lesson and he would throw small tantrums everytime he found the wrong answer. Mark needed to bite his lips not to make a sound in front of the cuteness.

"Hey," Mark was about to curse Jeno (because he warned him not to that, right?) but when he turned his back to hit his head he saw nothing like a smiling Jeno. Donghyuck's best friend, the guy with a big smile, was standing right in front of him but there was no trace of his big smile. He was more like confused. "Are you... stalking my best friend?"

Mark was totally panicking inside but he managed to keep it cool.

"Uhm, no. I was just looking at the books. I.. have an.. homework." Mark just hoped that he would buy it because he didn't want this guy to learn his pathetic crush on his best friend, Donghyuck.

"About sewing, I guess?" He said as he pointed the shelves. Before Mark could resist the truth other guy gave him a big smile.

"I cannot believe that the Mark Lee is in love with my little duck!" He exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands.

"Hey, don't you think that 'love' is a big word to say?" Mark asks him, ignoring the fact that this guy just said 'my duck' to his cute crush. (even his pet name is cute!!!)

The other guy just shrugged.

"Well, that's not what your eyes say, Mark Lee."

 

 

 

\---  
After his encounter with Donghyuck's best friend he avoided both him and Donghyuck because his words were the only thing that Mark could think for days.

Was it really... Love? Could Mark label it just like that?

Mark doesn't like labelling. Mark doesn't like the idea of being labelled. Mark doesn't like the idea of being in love.

But Mark likes the feelings. He likes the feeling he gets when he sees Donghyuck, he likes how he feels the hot in his stomach, how his heart beats faster than ever (is this really healthy, though?). He likes the softness that Mark feels without touching.

As much as he doesn't like the idea of being in love, he loves the idea of being in love with Donghyuck. He loves how he gets happy whenever he sees the little smile forming on his heart shaped lips and when he hears him laughing.

He loves it.

He loves it so much.

He loves it so much that he feels like he is going crazy.

 

\---

The weather is colder now. There is even snow and Donghyuck is walking back home from the bus stop, their shifts end early at ice cream shop considering the fact that it's snowing and there aren't many costumers.

Donghyuck tries to warm himself as he walks quickly, he forgot his gloves at school which makes him curse at himself with every second passing.

When he bumped into someone, he was too busy with focusing on stepping the places that other people haven't, he likes the sound of snow crushing under his soles.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he lifted his eyes. There was a scary Mark Lee who was staring at him like it was the first time he had seen a human being for the first time in his life.

His eyes was as cold as--

"No problem." No. It must be a problem for him, for the Mark Lee. Why was he looking at Donghyuck with warm eyes? His eyes are supposed to be cold, right? Mark doesn't smile at him, or show any affection. However, when Donghyuck looks into his dark brown eyes, he is pretty sure he feels the warmness.

They stare at each other for two good minutes which is really surprising, if you ask Donghyuck. Donghyuck feels like his body has frozen, maybe not from the cold. He suddenly finds it interesting to look at the other's face.

Different from him, the older has a milky skin, it looks so so so so soft that Donghyuck wants to- and he has beautiful eyes, the more he looks the more he gets lost. The only color on his face, other than the flush on his cheeks because of the cold, his lips. His lips are.. So.. So..

"Uhm.." He hears the older murmuring. "I have to go but why don't you take these? I don't need them anymore."

Mark gives his dark blue team gloves to Donghyuck and turns his back.

"See you later, Donghyuck."

Donghyuck realises the small smile forming on the older guy's face before he turns his back. However he doesn't realise that he didn't tell him his name.

 

  
\---

"I want to touch." Donghyuck whispers as he looks at the back of the male who walks in front of them.

"Dude what the fu-" Jaemin almost yells which makes others to turn and take a look at them. Donghyuck lowers his head, a little bit shy because of all the sudden attention.

He hides his face with his hands which are still covered with Mark's gloves. (Go wolves!)

He wanted to give back them back to the owner but he just said "You can keep them!" so he keeps them. They are actually his favorite item so far.

"Okay, what you just said was really creepy, Donghyuck." Jaemin says and then he quietly adds, "But what do you want to touch?"

Donghyuck looks at the boys walking in front of them, but he can't take his eyes from one specific, milk skined guy. His skin looks as white and soft as the snow on the ground and Donghyuck really wants to see if he is as soft as he looks. He realises that he was thinking out loud when Jaemin turns to him with questioning eyes.

"Nothing." He says, his cheeks are a little red because of the cold. (?)

 

("Jaemin, don't you think the fox is really cute?"

"Uhm, no?"

"And isn't it really soft?"

"It is just an ordinary glove, Donghyuck. By the way how do you have them? Only team members have one."

"I got it from- from... Somewhere."

He doesn't catch that Jaemin gives him a knowing look, realising that unlike his teammates the older guy who walks in front of them is not wearing his gloves since the beginning of the winter.)

 

 

\---  
Mark likes to sit on the ground when he is at the park around his school. Most of the time he goes there to play or hang out with his friends but on Mondays, he comes to the park alone. Actually, he is not much of an outdoor lover,  however, Donghyuck must be a one. Since the weather is now becoming warmer, he studies at park on Mondays on his own, that's why Mark decides to go to the park on Mondays. Because also on Mondays, he knows that Jaemin (yeah, he learned his name) has piano lessons which means Mark will be able to watch Donghyuck without having heart attacks about getting caught. (Well, he still has them because Donghyuck likes to smile, damn.)

Mark watches the beautiful guy sitting on a bench, reading his book peacefully. Sun kisses other boy's skin. He has a peaceful smile on his face. Mark feels like he can't breath, as always.

 _Okay,_ Mark thinks. _Today is the day. I'm gonna go there and tell him that I like him._

Mark encourages himself for the nth time. This time Mark hopes not to back off. This time he really wants to tell him.

He walks towards him. He tries to walk confidently but he knows that his steps are shy rather than confident. He sits next to Donghyuck and looks away like a cool guy. (His heart can't afford an eye contact with Donghyuck, this is the reality.)

"Oh, hi!" He hears the angel speaking with him softly. His voice is cheerful, soft and makes Mark's throat dry.

"Hey, didn't see you here." Mark lies quickly. He is glad that he didn't stutter or anything.

"I was reading a book." He replies again. There is a silence and Mark decides to take a look at the beauty next to him.

His tan skin looks so warm and although the weather is getting hotter everyday, Mark is ready to be cuddled by him everynight. His hair looks as fluffy as always and Mark could kill to touch his hair. His beautiful chocolate eyes are making him melt to the ground.

"Oh, I have to go! I was waiting for Jaemin! It was nice talking to you, Mark!" He says and runs to a smiling Jaemin.

Mark wants to hit his head to a tree.

 

 

\---

"Seriously dude," Mark starts complaining to his best friend as soon as he sees him. "I can't stand anymore."

Jeno laughs at him as they eat some ice cream in the ice cream shop. Mark first started coming here because of you-know-who but he became addicted to oreo and vanilla so they visit the place quiet often. Today they talk freely because they know that Donghyuck doesn't have a shift today. (Of course Mark didn't memorised his programme.)

"Why? Is it about Jisungie again? Dude, the kid is growing up, give him some time."

It wasn't about his brother who was having teenage crisis. Jisung was normal these days.

"No, it's about Donghyuck! Like does he have to be that angelic? I can't even speak in front of him, how am I supposed to stand in front of him and tell him that I'm in love with him?"

"A-are you in love with me?" He hears a quiet voice behind the counter. The boy has his pink uniform on him and he looks adorable. Mark almost forgets that he just heard his confession.

"Uhm.. Yeah?" Mark said (asked) anxiously.

The younger boy gave him a confused look for a second and then he gave him a big smile which melted Mark's heart.

 

 

 

 

\-----  
("Mark! God! Don't hug me it's freaking July!"

"But I want to."

"I don't care! It's so hot that I feel like melting, don't you dare to hug me."

"Are you melting because you are sweet?"

"God."

...

"Donghyuck-ah, I love you."

...

"You were just saying me not to hug you!"

"Shut up and let me cuddle you."

...

"I love you, too.")

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO GUYS.
> 
> What did I do?
> 
> I know it sucks so I will probably delete it few days later.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
